1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic solenoid assembly, and more particularly to the integration of an electronic circuit assembly in the electromagnetic solenoid assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many off-highway vehicles, including but not limited to skid steer loaders, backhoe loaders, and mini-excavators, have a hydraulic system which includes one or more ancillary or auxiliary hydraulic functions to control some portion of the vehicle, such as raising and lowering a boom, or extending and retracting a boom. Many of these same vehicles require that the actuation of these hydraulic functions be electronic. Therefore, electromagnetic solenoid valve systems are often used on these vehicles to control those ancillary or auxiliary functions.
A typical electromagnetic solenoid valve system includes two primary components: an electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly and an electronic circuit assembly which electronically controls the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly. In the typical electromagnetic solenoid valve system, the electronic circuit assembly can be mounted either remotely from the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly or directly to the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly.
In the remote mounting scenario, the electronic circuit assembly is typically mounted to the vehicle frame or to some rigid component of the vehicle. Since the electronic circuit assembly is in a remote location with respect to the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly, a plurality of wires is used to allow for electrical communication between the electronic circuit assembly and the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly. In addition, another plurality of wires is used to allow for communication between the electronic circuit assembly and a power source.
In the direct mounting scenario, the electronic circuit assembly is physically connected to the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly. Typically, this physical connection is accomplished by using a bolt which fastens the electronic circuit assembly to the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly and by mating a connector associated with the electronic circuit assembly to a connector associated with the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly. In addition to assisting with the physical attachment of the electronic circuit assembly to the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly, the connectors associated with the electronic circuit assembly and the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly also establish the electrical communication between the electronic circuit assembly and the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly. Similar to the remote mounted scenario, in the direct mounted scenario, a plurality of wires is used to allow for communication between the electronic circuit assembly and a power source.
While typical electromagnetic solenoid valve systems, such as the ones previously described, have proven to be successful commercially and to work well in many applications, such systems have some disadvantages when used in certain commercial applications. One such disadvantage associated with the systems previously described concerns the environmental protection of the electronic circuit assembly. As stated previously, these electromagnetic solenoid valve systems are used in vehicles such as skid steer loaders, backhoe loaders, and mini-excavators. As is well known to those skilled in the art, the environments in which these vehicles operate include water, dirt, mud, gravel, snow, and ice. In certain applications, the remote mounted and direct mounted electronic circuit assemblies may be particularly vulnerable to these environments due to the numerous locations on those electronic circuit assemblies through which such environmental hazards may ingress.
Another disadvantage associated with the systems previously described concerns the space requirements for use of such systems. A recent trend in commercial applications is to require that hydraulic components used on those applications, including the electromagnetic solenoid valve systems, be compact. In the direct mounted electronic circuit assembly scenario previously described, the electronic circuit assembly is typically directly mounted to the outer perimeter of the electromagnetic solenoid valve assembly, thereby increasing the overall outer perimeter of the electromagnetic solenoid valve system. As the overall outer perimeter of the electromagnetic solenoid valve system increase, the number of electromagnetic solenoid valve systems that can be mounted in a given sized manifold block decreases. Therefore, as the overall perimeter of the electromagnetic solenoid valve system increases, the size of the manifold block housing these systems must also increase. While the remote mounted electronic circuit board assembly does not result in an increase in the outer perimeter of the electromagnetic solenoid valve system, it does require additional space on the vehicle for remotely mounting the electronic circuit assembly.